Forever You
by Beshujubeauty
Summary: Darien Shields is a womanizing rich,social elite business man in London.


I Beshujubeauty do not own, nor will I ever own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. Bummer! I am a first time writer so if you review, be honest. I don't care if you're not nice. . Enjoy. If no one reviews I will know that I really suck and will stop writing FOREVER. Now, Enjoy.

Forever You

Chapter 1 Out With the Old

The lights glimmered and sparkled at the ritzy restaurant that accommodated the rich and famous elite of London society. One very handsome and very rich member, Darien Shields, sauntered nonchalantly to his usual table to await his associate and best friend Andrew Wallace. He quickly regarded his watch and noted that he was five minutes early. Good. I have time to collect myself. He thought as he reverted his steps in the direction of the bathroom. He hardly had time to look over his person before leaving Cynthia's and he just knew that if people, especially at "Le Remand", a five star restaurant, saw him looking even a little disheveled, something of it would end up in the news papers the next morning. That is what came with being one of England's most eligible bachelors. So as inconspicuously as he could, he entered the restroom and looked his self over in the mirror. "Nothing too out of place" he said with a cocky smirk that usually made women's knees buckle. He adjusted his tie but could do nothing about the wrinkled shirt so he shrugged it off and exited the bathroom to meet with Andrew.

Andrew was already at the table as Darien expected him to be. He was almost always early to everything. When Darien came near the table, Andrew cheerfully greeted his friend with a hello. However his countenance changed immediately when he spotted Darien's twisted tie and wrinkled shirt. Darien knew what was about to happen so he just took his seat and kept a bland stone cold business look on his face.

"Darien!" Andrew started, leaning in closer to his friend. "I have told you many times that you need to refrain from screwing everything that has legs and boobs" he said, with a hint of frustration in his voice. Darien's façade faltered slightly as he shifted in his seat and unfolded his napkin because he knew what was coming next.

"Who was it this time?" Andrew prodded, his voice rising a little in annoyance and suspicion.

"That's not really your business now is it? Darien said knowing that silence was not the best way to deal with Andrew. Andrew sat back in his seat and regarded Darien's face.

"Well as long as it wasn't Cynthia."

Silence.

Andrew caught the almost invisible twitch in Darien's right eye and sprung out of his seat.

"ARE YOU JOCKING?" He practically screamed loud enough to get the surrounding table's attention.

"Sit down" Darien ordered in a growled whisper seeing that the scene was drawing attention. He did not want the wrong people over hearing anything that could turn into anything of scandal proportions.

"Why oh why did it have to be Cynthia" Andrew declared as he plopped back into his seat and gazed at the ceiling. "The man upstairs must hate me, or maybe you hate me." He said to Darien turning his anger back on.

"It's not like you didn't see it coming. She was hot." Darien said checking his silver wear in a bored fashion as if he had done no wrong.

"I take it that she also quit after you did the deed and wanted to leave with speed?" Andrew said more stating it than asking.

Cynthia was Darien's latest personal assistant who was in truth quite beautiful. However, Darien being the gorgeous hunk that he was was practically irresistible to even his employees. On his part, Darien was not one to discourage any advances made by said beautiful female employees, which, if it might be mentioned, he hand picked him self.

"Grrrrrrrrr" Andrew fumed as he thought about what he would have to go through for the next couple days until a replacement was found. It's bad enough that my best friend is a womanizing ho that breaks every girl's heart that he comes in contact with but now I have to baby-sit the bastard when the hired help quits because of his terrible regard for women. Andrew thought with a sigh while taking his palm pilot from the inside pocket of his jacket.

Andrew proceeded to use the little pointer, poking here and there on the screen before Darien asked "What are you doing."

"I'm taking a look at your schedule." Andrew said continuing to punch the screen with the pointer.

"Why?" Darien asked.

"I'm trying to find an open spot in your schedule to see when we can hold auditions for a new personal assistant. _As soon as possible_ Andrew thought in desperation.

"Any way, I could do much better than Cynthia" Darien stated cockily while lifting his hand to signal that he was ready to order. Andrew couldn't decide whether he meant as an assistant or as a lover. Does it really matter now, Andrew thought as the waiter approached their table.

They placed their orders and sat in silence, sipping on their crystal, and then an idea came to Andrew. "Darien" Andrew said in a serious tone gaining Darien's full attention, "this time I will be helping you pick out the new assistant and make sure that you don't screw up or rather, screw, this one."

"Fair enough," was all Darien said as he lifted his glass to his lips. "Fair enough." He had no idea how much this agreement would change his life.

Can someone please tell me what AN means. I still haven't figured it out. I do know what R&R means though, so please R&R. Thanks. More to come very, very soon so stay posted.


End file.
